My Lass
by HaddocksOrTails
Summary: Yes, she is my friend, my very best friend, but she is also painfully beautiful and exceptionally smart. I should tell it to her, I know, but words don't come easy… (RTTE fluff, Hiccup's POV)
1. Chapter 1

"H-hi A-astrid," I stutter when she enters my workshop. Truth is that I don't stumble over my words as much as I used to, but there are certain situations that are prone to indicate awkward conversations, and in such times, my traitorous tongue simply fails me.

Like right now. She casually comes closer while I'm gawkily trying to conceal the piece of leather I have been working on. Don't get me wrong; there's nothing wrong or shameful about the fine material, it is actually turning out to be quiet something, but Astrid…let's just say, she is not the most enthusiastic supporter of my growing collection of flight suits. Okay, who am I kidding? No one encourages me to keep up the hard work except for the twins, but I'm afraid, they just find my frequent airborne failures entertaining. At least, the way they cheer and clap every time I fall should underline my theory.

So yeah, she is here, in my workshop, all blonde hair and blue eyes, and I try not to stare at her, but a quick glance is never enough... She stops a few steps from me and places a hand on her waist, while I ungracefully bend over the hardwood top of my workbench.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you." She doesn't sound angry, so I sheepishly straighten myself and reveal the flight suit.

"I just came to check on you." Two long strides, and she is at the workbench, and I cannot _not_ notice how her hips sway, because it's hypnotizing. She has become very feminine in the past two years; her moves smoothened and her voice softened. I don't think it is the result of a conscious decision, I doubt she ever wanted to be "girlier", so I guess, it was just a natural process, it was in her, it happened and… I really like it.

She catches my eyes more and more often, and I cherish every stolen moment when I can secretly linger on her captivating beauty. Awkward, I know, but I'm not in denial, she is very easy on my eyes. I have to shake my head to snap out of my dream world.

"Check on me? Wh-why?" There. My tongue trips again.

"Well, I haven't seen you all morning, and I felt kind of lonely."

Yeah, the Edge is empty save for us and our dragons. Fishlegs figured out the other night that he couldn't bare it any longer without her mom's mouthwatering mutton pie and pigeon soup. He made a lengthy speech, and described tastes and pleasures in such detail that the twins practically bit into each other.

Neither of us is much of a cook here, and we eat roasted fish and vegetables more often than we don't, but I guess, it's one of the disadvantages of the pioneer life. But I don't complain, I've never cared about food in general.

As for Astrid, she isn't a moaner either, but she has a sweet tooth. Please don't ask me how I happen to know about the stash of honey jars under her bed, but it's there. And the not-so-well-kept sugary secret is just another thing that I happen to like about her.

I also know that sometimes, when she is angry or frustrated, she hides in her hut, dips her fingers in the jar, and licks the thick liquid off them. I've only managed to accidentally witness her doing that one or two times, but it's certainly one of those images that are permanently burnt into my mind...

So, Fishlegs, yeah… He flew home early in the morning with the twins and Snotlout joined them, because he was afraid that I might ask him to _do_ something. As if... I mean, I'm not a tyrant, but the sheds won't clean themselves and the dragons still can't manicure their claws.

Wow, I must have drifted off, because Astrid impatiently nudges my side.

"Oh, yeah… so I was just sewing some stuff here."

"Show me!"

I can feel my mouth turn into a huge grin. You know, I think the thing I like the most about her is that she actually cares. She is genuinely interested in whatever I do, even if she doesn't approve it. And unlike the others, she listens to me, and she has thoughts of her own. It's a relief to have someone like her around, when you are surrounded by hard-headed and sometimes painfully ignorant folks.

So I show her the thing I was working on. Basically it's a leather jacket, nothing fancy, but I've sewn two pieces of thin yak skin between each sleeves and the waistline, so when I raise my hands, it stretches out like a pair of wings.

She examines it thoroughly and understands the concept. She tilts her head and jokingly shakes it, but she is all smiles.

"You're going to look like a giant bat."

I shrug. I don't really care about my looks.

"A giant bat - saving the world. Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" She teases me and pokes my chest. Well, it's not really a poke, because it's too gentle, it feels like a very short stroke, but when I look down on her finger that lingers in my body, she quickly pulls it away, the crosses her hands in front of her.

"Well, Astrid, if it serves its purpose, I'm okay with it. I don't know about the saving the world part, I don't consider myself an overachiever." Oh, Gods, why am I doing it? I sound like a bragging, brainy idiot.

She wants to say something, but she bites down on her lip instead, so I'll never know whether it was meant to be a compliment or an insult.

We and our unsaid words…. I desperately want to ease the hardness of the situation. I want to smooth the rough edges and polish the stained surfaces, but it's not easy, it never is.

Oh, yeah, I finally have an idea!

"Hey, Astrid, I made something else." I crouch down and fish out the leather ball I sewed the other night. The dragons like to play with balls - almost as much as the Vikings do - but Meatlug accidentally swallowed the last one. Yes, Fishlegs, I do know it looked like a rock.

"It's an improved version, it floats on water," I brag when I hand it over to her.

"Awesome!" she says while she checks the ball. She rolls it in her hands and takes a close look at my neat needle work.

"Sooo, what do you say, shall we try it out on the beach?" I huge smirk grows on my face again, but luckily, there's no need to fight it. She smiles back and I'm glad we could leave all the awkwardness behind.

"Sure. Just let me change into something more comfortable."

I nod. "Sounds good."

She rushes out of the door and I search for the half pants I like to swim in.

§§§

She looks stunning. I involuntarily gape at her when I first see her. She is wearing the same type of half pants as I am, but hers are deep blue, mine are green. She has matching bindings on, it's nothing revealing, but her flat belly is uncovered, and I gulp hard when my gaze shifts down to her abs. Bleh, my throat tastes like sawdust...

She notices my admiration and she averts her gaze, but I notice that her cheeks are pinker. It's confusing... I mean, it has always been quite obvious that I think highly of her, but she either didn't care about it, or treated me with a painful "thank you".

Her being sensitive about my adulation is new – and probably not just for me.

I don't want her to be uncomfortable, so I throw the ball at her with full force, which surprises her, but thanks to her exceptional reflexes, she jumps back easily catches it.

"Revenge!" She shouts and runs towards me with the ball in hand, and I laugh and head for the water. She catches me easily, my prosthetic wasn't designed for sandy floors, and she pushes me and I fall, but then I splash water all over her, and her giggles are music to my ears.

The dragons join in and it's more fun than I thought it could be. We kick and throw and head and fall, and I laugh so much that my side hurts, and my mouth and nostrils are constantly filled with sea water, but who cares, really?

But suddenly, she falls down with a sharp "Ouch!", and I know it's not part of the game, so I rush to her as fast as I can.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

She sits up in the shallow water and she has a pout on her face. She lifts her right leg up and there's a deep cut on her sole and fat drops of crimson start to drip into the water.

"Bah, I stepped on a clam or something." She sounds disappointed, but I flash an encouraging smile at her, before I bend down and lift her up with a fake grunt. She is clearly surprised, but quickly laces her fingers around my neck.

"Hey, I could walk," she protests, but instead of pulling away, she nestles in my arms.

"I know," I breathe into her wet hair, "but the water would sting the cut."

There's a blanket on the shore, I put down earlier, and I gently place her on it, while the dragons curiously come out of the water to check on us.

"It's okay guys, nothing but a tiny boo-boo," she says while she turns her feet to examine it. It's still bleeding.

"Astrid, I'll go and get something to..."

"Just give me my tunic, please." She points to the tree where she left some of her clothing.

"Aaastrid, I think we should..." I try to talk some sense into her, because the wound doesn't look very good, but she pokes into the air with her index finger again. I meekly obey.

When I return, she is kicking sand over a red stain, and doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all. I, on the other hand, would really like to put a bandage on her slender foot... Aaand it suddenly hits me that I've never had a good look at her feet before, but then again, I hardly see her without boots. I quickly grade them 10 out of 10, because they are small and elegant and her toes are long and slim, and I wish I could hold them in my hands. I wish I could stroke the arches of her feet and maybe even kiss them... Ugh, I shiver.

"Hiccup?"

"Oh, yeah, right, there you go." I'm clearly in a befuddled state, but she doesn't comment, just quickly takes the clothing and puts it on. My eyes grow big when I see her hand reach under the tunic, and I quirk an eyebrow when she pulls out her bindings.

"Oh!" I exclaim in surprise when she tightly wraps it around her foot and her ankle to keep it in place.

She giggles. "Oh, come on, it's an old trick of mine..."

She ties a knot just above her heel. "One of the perks of being a girl," she adds with a frisky smile, and I smile back while she stands up and takes a few wobbly steps.

"All good, we can go back to play," she turns around and limps towards the water. I go after her. I would follow her to the end of the world and back.

§§§

When the night falls, we take the dragons to their pens and after a quick rub, they both fall asleep - playing all day under the scorching sun sucked all energy from them. We go back to the beach and build a fire, and everything feels so right while we listen to the song of the sea and the soothing buzz of the cicadae.

But... I want to break the silence; so many forgotten words tickle the tip of my tongue, trying to escape my clumsy mouth.

"A-astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I.." Okay, this isn't good, I'm stuttering again. It shouldn't be this hard to surprise her with a few well-chosen words of gratitude. She deserves them, she is my friend, my closest and most loyal companion, plus these words are way past their due date, I should have said thanks months ago. I clear my throat. I can do it.

"So. I never had the chance to tell how grateful I was when you chose me instead of the Guard. I mean, not _me_ , but you know, all of this..." I gesture with my arms around us, but I think she gets the point. She looks at me. The light of the flames dance on her face, making her expression unreadable.

"Well, the Guard was just a Plan B," she admits seriously, "I was kind of hoping that you would come up with something... And you did."

I almost blush. "I guess, it was just a lucky coincidence. Aaand "lucky" probably isn't the best word to describe it, because of Dagur's escape and all..."

She shrugs. "But we are here, and it's exciting and we are together...I mean, the gang, and..."

She stops when I place my warm hand on hers that's resting above her knee. I don't know why I do it, but I need the contact, I want to feel her.

"Still, I really appreciate that you are here, all of you, of course, but I think I don't tell you it enough. I want you to know that it meant and still means a lot to me, but I guess, I'm not really good with words. And I apologize for that."

"S'okay, Hiccup, you don't have to tell it to me, I know it." She doesn't take her hand away. We never hold hands, but… probably we should?

"Astrid, I don't think it is okay. I'm terrible at expressing my feelings, I never tell you anything, I always get distracted and then I just procrastinate. I don't want to do that. There are words that are really meant to be said out loud." When I get to the end of my inept speech, I notice how confused she seems behind the shadows of the flickering light.

"But there's really no need for that," she protests and she takes back her hand. My palm lands on her bare knee, and suddenly it feels like touching hot ember, and I withdraw as quickly as possible.

"I need it then, I guess." I sound way calmer than I really am, but I think my determination empowers me. "Anyways, thank you for always being there for me."

She tilts her head and smiles. "But I am your friend, and that's what friends do."

"Yeah, about that..." I bite into my lip, I'm not sure if I should start this whole thing, but it has been on my mind and my heart for such a long time... She patiently waits for me. I find her adorable and strangely, it makes it harder to talk, maybe I should pull back a little? Yeah, it's easier like that.

"Erm… so one day I'm going to be chief. I'm not really looking forward to that day, but it's inevitable, I guess..."

This time her hands find my hands and grip them tightly, reassuringly. "You are going to be a great chief. You are caring, loyal and hardworking. Well, judging by the piles of paper in your hut, you are probably not the most well-organized person, but..."

I appreciate her pep talk, but I shake my head and it cuts her off. "Thanks, Astrid, these are important things, but this is not what I meant."

She raises an eyebrow. My hands are still in her hands... I have to continue. "Huh... So, I think that every good chief needs a strong and level-headed supporter and I thought you might..."

"Oh, my Gods! You want me to be your vice chief?"

"A-Astrid, I-I don't think it's a thing..."

"You could totally make it a thing!" Her enthusiasm makes me uncomfortable, and I take my hands away from hers. I'm sure I have a bewildered look on my face, because it has just occurred to me that I might have misjudged... well, probably everything…

I wait. I sigh and I wait and it's getting awkward. We look into each other's eyes.

"But it's not what you wanted to suggest, right?" Her voice is low and quiet, almost timid. I shake my head.

"No, not really... I just, huh..." I have to look away from her eyes before they numb and mute me. "I just wanted to tell you that many years from now, like, huh, as many as you need, I... it would be an honor to call you my _wife_."

There. I said it. When she understands my mumbling, she immediately turns away, dropping her head between her shoulders.

"Wife?" She repeats in disbelief. Oh, for Thor's sake, I have to apologize...

"Astrid, I..."

She slowly turns back. I'm not sure whether it really happens or it is just the light of the fire, but her lips seem to tremble with her terrified question. "Wife?"

"Look, I'm really sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me."

"I-I thought we were _just friends_..." She emphasizes both "just" and "friends" and I have to admit, it hurts. But it also makes me want to come clean, once and for all.

"Astrid. You are my very best friend, there's no question about that, and I hope it will stay this way until... until forever, but... I find you... very pretty and… God's this is embarrassing… and I wish I could kiss you… whenever, huh, I don't know... the time is right?"

I'm a complete mess. Congrats to you, lame mouth, you did a terrific job at frightening off the single most important person in your life…

She clears her throat, wearing a serious expression. "And... when is the time right?"

I wasn't prepared for this question and I start to stutter again. "I-I...huh, maybe now?"

We lock gazes. Nothing happens for a sluggish minute. Then she nods.

Wait a minute... did she nod? I'm not sure, my eyes could have deceived me, but then she does it again, and this time it is unmistakable.

Okay...

So now what? I feel both excited and nervous, because I really want to do it, but I also want to do it right. We lean closer to each other.

I can feel her warm breath, and I'm sure, she can feel mine too.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind closing your eyes?"


	2. Chapter 2

When I'm only a sigh away from her, I close my eyes too. I'm not sure what I am supposed to do, but I hope I will figure it out soon. _Very_ soon. Also, I know that have to do it right, I mean... _this changes everything_.

Eh, all that overthinking doesn't really help now; I should forget about my sweaty palms and my skipping heart and let my instincts lead me. Right… Our noses touch and my lips brush hers. Her mouth feels soft and velvety, like I have always imagined, and I plant the tiniest, timidest peck on it. This is probably a good start... I don't pull back and neither does she, so my lips linger on hers and I place another, a tad bit braver and louder peck on her mouth and then another... I put more pressure on her lips and they part. I boldly stick out the tip of my tongue and caress her plump mouth and it seems that she is totally okay with it, because she doesn't pull back or push me away.

I lift my hands and put them on her slim waist and I gently bring her closer. I feel her fingers in my hair. The uneven strokes are promising and I find the courage to slowly slip my tongue past her sharp little teeth and into her mouth. And it's amazing. Yes, it's a whole new level of amazingness, intimacy and comfort. I never want to leave her mouth, I want to stay connected to her for the rest of my life. I want to feel the closeness and this curious excitement until Ragnarök comes.

I don't want to brag, but we are naturals. Not half minute after starting it, we are doing it like champs. We move our tongues in perfect harmony while our bodies melt together and the outside world fades away around us. I've never ever thought that this complete wholeness could exist, but that's what I experience now, and I hope she feels the same.

We slow down at some point and my tongue leaves her warm cradle, but I linger on her lips a little longer, leaving there a series of small pecks again until I feel her smile under my lips. She pulls away, but only to bury her face in the crook of my neck. Her cheeks are warm against my skin and my fingers are slowly stroking her back. We are quiet for awhile, evaluating.

"Erm... Do you think it could work?" I ask sheepishly a little later, desperately hoping that I've managed to rock her world a little. She is quiet, but I feel her nod and it says more than a thousand words. She stays in my embrace for a good while, but then she sits back up. I feel a bit disappointed, but then I see her face in the dying light of the fire and she seems genuinely happy and it warms my heart.

But then she frowns and punches my arm.

"That's for proposing before you properly kissed me. It should have been the other way round."

I rub my arm and I look at her expectantly; I had the pain, I'm looking for the pleasure.

"What? Do you seriously want me to kiss you for kissing me?"

I smile, she shakes her head, but I get my kiss anyway.

"We should probably go to bed, it's kind of late..." she suggests afterwards with warm arms still around my neck

"I have a blanket here."

Her eyes go wide. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"It wouldn't be the first time we spend the night sleeping on a beach together," I remind her and I stroke her cheek with my index finger. I like that I'm entitled to do it. Well, I _hope_ I'm entitled to do it, but hey, she doesn't protest.

She hesitates, but I don't want to part with her, not tonight. "Come on, beautiful," I say before I stand up and hold a hand out for her. My compliment should sound awkward, but instead it feels normal. Natural. She takes my hand and we walk to the blanket I left nearby, she is still limping a bit and I feel sorry for her. I roll out the blanket on the warm sand, not far from the glowing embers of the camp fire. I lie on my back and she puts her head on my shoulder and her arm across my chest. I hug her and bring her a little closer.

I want to look at her just a little longer, but my eyelids are heavy and her even breathes are too calming.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she mumbles and that is the last thing that reaches my conscious mind.

§§§

The first thing I feel is a sharp poke in my left shoulder. And then another. It's not the shoulder Astrid sleeps on, because I can still feel her precious weight. We have overslept, that's for sure, because the warmth of the morning Sun strokes my skin. When the third poke comes and Astrid starts to move I sit up with my arm is still around her waist and hers around mine.

After a few blinks, I recognize Tuffnut. He is the one who is poking me with a stick. And Odin's balls, the whole gang is here...

"Well, well, well..." Ruffnut comes closer and leans down to give us the evil eye. Okay, we are officially and ungracefully busted...

"This is outrageous!" Tuffnut cries out in a theatrical way, drops the stick and throws his hands in the air.

I can feel that my cheeks are burning with shame and I'm quite sure that Astrid is in the same state, even if I can't see her face right now. Eh, we are still sort of tangled together… Not that I mind.

To make the situation worse, I spot Snotlout a few meters away standing in the shadow of a tree with arms crossed in front of his chest, shaking his head, wearing a disapproving face. Fishlegs is behind him, but he seems more frightened than how I feel.

Aaand there's nothing stopping Tuff now. "I'm very disappointed in you, little missy!" He complains and points at Astrid with an accusing finger.

"The brush clearer and the stable boy?! How pathetic," moans Ruffnut.

"Pathetic, sister? No, it's a foolish rebellion against our good deeds! We took this orphan girl..."

"Tuffnut, I'm not an orphan!" Against all odds, Astrid's voice is calm. But she scoots away from me and I'm not particularly happy about it.

"You are not, but you could be."

"I have both of my parents." Eh. She stands up and starts to dust the sand from her clothes.

"Yeah, she is right, brother, I've just met her parents this morning. They looked so innocent... unlike their hedonistic daughter!"

Okay, I think it's time to interfere. Astrid doesn't like to be teased and although she now stands a few steps away from me, I can clearly feel the tension building up in her. One more word of mockery and she jumps at the twins' throats.

So I clear my throat instead, as loud as I can to grab everyone's attention while I stand up.

"Good. I think we had enough fun for this morning and we have a ton of work to do with the..."

"E-e-e," Ruffnut cuts me off with a ridiculously squeaky sound, "I want an explanation."

I quirk an eyebrow and I step closer to Astrid. Our hands touch, but only briefly, so I'm sure no one notices it. "Explanation for what?"

" _This,_ " she says and gestures to both of us.

"Erm…" Yeah, I'm mumbling and it's awkward. I rake through my hair with my left hand and I look at Astrid, but I can't read her face. "Well… we just fell asleep here."

Snotlout comes closer with a couple of long strides. "So is that a thing now? Sleeping on the beach? I'm free tonight, babe, and I'm sure I make a better pillow than Hiccup, because of… you know… _this_." He lifts his arm up, triumphantly showing his muscles. He has broader shoulders and wider arms, there's no question about that, but…

"No, thanks," says Astrid.

"Aha! So you only want to sleep with Hiccup!" Tuff is pointing at her again.

"Yes! I mean no… I'm not…we aren't…" Huh? I've never seen her so insecure in my life. Okay, it's probably high time to intervene again.

I grab her hand and all jaws drop around us. "She is my girlfriend and I expect you to respect that."

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence. I sheepishly look at Astrid, but she doesn't comment.

"Aha. And what do you mean by that?" Snotlout's question is questionable, as always, but it's also kind of hard to answer... We never had the time to discuss the nature of our new relationship. I'm searching for the right words, but then I feel Astrid's grip tighten around my hand and it makes everything so much easier.

"We are together, like boyfriend and girlfriend. She is my lass."

"O-okay," says Tuffnut, "does this mean that I can't enter your hut without knocking anymore?"

"With or without Astrid, I hate when you rush into my hut and start jumping on my bed in the morning."

"Yeah, right. You've never mentioned it."

"Tuffnut, I even wrote you a note about it."

"I've never seen it."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I've nailed it to the back of your door, so this is the first thing you see before you leave your hut."

"Haha, I haven't seen it! My door is always open."

"Yeah, that's actually true," confirms Ruffnut, "he leaves it open for the tooth fairy."

"… and the less known but equally important nail clipping fairy!"

"Anyway, Hiccup, point is taken."

"Thanks, Ruffnut."

"Babe…" I raise my head when I hear Snotlout, he sounds strangely sensitive while he turns to Astrid.

"I guess, probably it's the last time I called you babe, but you know, you still can come back to me anytime. My door is open too."

I almost feel sorry for him, but suddenly Astrid shakes her head and I really love her for that.

"No. I'm afraid I'll stick with him." Okay. I want to kiss her. Right here, right now. Of course, I won't do that, but at least I know that I can claim it later…

My romantic thoughts are disturbed by Ruffnut's fake heaving . "Just don't do anything disgusting in front of us. No kissing, no touching, no glancing at each other."

I look at Astrid.

"This! I meant this! Ewwww."

"I can assure you that I've looked at her before and…"

"Yes, but now I know that you're thinking about sticking your tongue down her throat. Yuk."

"No, I'm not…" Eh, I'm a terrible liar, my ears are burning red with shame. "Anyways, probably it's time to start our day. Snotlout, you should go and check out the new fireproof..."

"Okay, so is this the part when you are sending us away to have a quote, unquote moment with each other?"

I take a deep sigh. "Yes, Tuffnut, I'm afraid it is."

"Very subtle," says Ruffnut sarcastically, but at this point, I couldn't care less, because we lock gazes with Astrid and even though she is still flushed, I can see a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going rat you out to the chicken. And he won't be amused, I can promise you that. He hates romances - anything without a bloodbath in it bores him."

Astrid angrily stamps with her foot. "There's going to be a bloodbath if you don't leave us alone in a second."

The members of the gang groan and moan and mumble barely audible curses as they go away. Only the poor, confused Fishlegs mutters a weak "Congratulation, I guess." as a goodbye.

I don't answer him; my hands are already around her slim waist. "Well... It could have been worse."

"It could," she agrees and we both smile.

"C'mere," I whisper when I pull her to my chest.

"Ewwww," I hear Ruff's cry of disgust from the distance, but frankly, who cares when my lips are on my lass?


End file.
